


The Scarlet Suite

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Cheating, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cumplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: A collection of short smutty one-shots featuring all four main Riverdale ladies with different partners.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews/Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper/Hal Cooper, Betty Cooper/Nick St. Clair, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom/Edgar Evernever, Cheryl Blossom/FP Jones II, Cheryl Blossom/Reggie Mantle, FP Jones II/Toni Topaz, Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Tall Boy/Toni Topaz, Tom Keller/Veronica Lodge, Toni Topaz/Darius, Toni Topaz/Edgar Evernever, Veronica Lodge/Fred Andrews, Veronica Lodge/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	1. Employee Benefits (Betty/Veronica/FP)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been less than productive when it comes to writing during quarantine, I thought I'd finally move some of the short fills I've written and posted on Livejournal over here. So if you've read most of the ones I'm about to post, I'm sorry, I hope to write some new stuff soon. And if you haven't read them, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I haven't decided how kinky I want to go here, but if I eventually post harder kinks (like noncon or incest), I'll be sure to warn you in the notes of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica likes the Serpents and all, but she still feels wary when Betty is named Serpent Queen, so Betty asks FP to help her convince Veronica that she's in good hands.

When Jughead asked Betty to be his Serpent Queen, the last person she expected to have an issue with it was her best friend.  
  
Alice, Sweet Pea, Toni, Cheryl, FP, and every other Serpent? Sure. But Veronica?  
  
"Why can't you just support me on this, V?" Betty asks her best friend from across the booth at Pop's, reaching out to cover her hand with her own.  
  
Veronica looks pained as she struggles between being a good friend and a supportive one. "I just worry about you, Betty, you know that," she eventually answers, which is somewhere in between the two. "Joining the Serpents is dangerous enough, but being the Serpent _Queen_? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Betty smiles and she understands where she's coming from, she does—it's that same worry and protective instinct she felt when Jughead first joined the Serpents, after all—but she doesn't think Veronica has nearly as much to worry about as she did.  
  
"The Serpents would never let me get hurt," she promises her best friend, and Betty truly believes that. The Serpents protect their own, to the death. "I'm _so_ well taken care of, in _every_ possible aspect," Betty assures her, raising an eyebrow to try to convey her meaning, but Veronica doesn't seem to get it. "I'm in _amazing_ hands, let me prove it to you."  
  
And because Veronica is such an great best friend, she agrees with a sigh and a nod.

  
  
\---

  
  
It's not easy to get the Serpents to allow someone to sit in on Betty's initiation ceremony, but Jughead is the king and he wants his queen to be happy, so he overrules the complaints and lets Veronica sit front row to witness Betty reciting all the laws, and more importantly, to see every Serpent in attendance, including Cheryl, pledge their lives to protect their new queen just as they would their king.  
  
Veronica is impressed and mostly convinced, but Betty can tell she's not completely sold just yet. So she goes over her boyfriend's head to his father for help to make Veronica understand why she wants to be the Serpent Queen so badly.  
  
FP is, of course, more than happy to help his queen with anything she needs. 

  
  
\---

  
  
Veronica seems confused when Betty brings her to Jughead's trailer, and she's even more confused when she's led to the bedroom and finds FP waiting there naked, but she's not exactly complaining. And when Betty finally explains the best benefit of being the Serpent Queen to her—the fact that Betty can ask to be fucked by any Serpent, at any time she pleases—well, Veronica finally _gets_ it.  
  
"Any chance there's a Serpent Princess title open?" Veronica asks teasingly, but Betty just smiles and takes her hand, leading her further into the room and towards FP, where he's waiting on the bed.  
  
"No princess title, but I'm more than willing to share my benefits with my best friend," Betty promises her, nudging the other girl until she climbs up onto the bed and between FP's legs.  
  
Veronica throws one last look at the blond, as if double checking that she's being serious, before she turns back to FP and takes his cock into her mouth when Betty nods eagerly.  
  
Betty joins her soon after, undressing herself before she peels Veronica's short skirt and frilly underwear off her and takes up residence behind her. She grips her hips to keep her in place as she buries her face in her wet cunt; licking, slurping and sucking her to orgasm as Veronica worships FP's cock and balls, getting him hard and ready.  
  
Once Betty's made Veronica come twice more with her mouth, she moves her attention up, licking and teasing the rim of Veronica's other hole with her tongue before she pushes a finger in and out of her, and then another; getting her stretched and ready for FP.  
  
Veronica whimpers and moans around FP's cock, choking herself a few times when she loses concentration and focuses too much on the pleasure Betty is giving her instead of the pleasure she's supposed to be giving FP. But when she does, FP just twists a hard fist in her raven colored hair and guilds her up and down his cock the way he likes it, forcing her to take as much or as little as he wants her to. 

"She's ready," Betty declares as she pops up from behind Veronica's bent body, locking eyes with FP, who nods and pulls Veronica off his cock, taking a look at her face; eyes dark and dazed, make up ruined, lips swollen and spit smeared around her mouth and cheeks.  
  
"Already lookin' perfectly fucked and you haven't even taken it up the ass yet," FP smirks down at her, pressing a kiss to her brow before he drops her face first onto the bed and slips off of it himself to take his position behind her while Betty lays down so that her head is between Veronica's thighs and her body is sprawled out between FP's, half hanging off the bed.  
  
Veronica's whine sounds more like a squeal as soon as Betty starts sucking on her clit again, already sensitive from her previous orgasms, but the pleasure helps her take FP's thick cock a little easier when he presses it against her tight rim, pushing past the slight resistance he's met with to pop the head inside her ass.  
  
The string of expletives she lets out is muffled by the mattress she presses her face into, and it takes a handful of strokes before FP's fucking starts to feel good. But it's not too long before the combination of his cock in her ass and Betty's tongue moving down to dip into her slick cunt has Veronica coming once again.  
  
Her body spasms between Betty and FP, her hips basically humping Betty's face underneath her while their motions pull FP's cock further into her, and her orgasm hasn't even fully finished before the next one starts building, and _okay_.  
  
If being the Serpent Queen brings her best friend even a tenth of what she's feeling right now, Veronica can get on board with it.  
  
As long as she continues to share.


	2. Customer Loyalty (Toni/Jughead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's working as a stripper to pay for college, and Jughead likes to visit her dressing room every night to get her turned on right before she goes on stage.

Toni smiles to herself as the opening notes to Cheryl’s first number filter into her dressing room and she puts out her joint in favor of fixing her hair before her company arrives.  
  
She’s just standing up when there’s a knock at the door and it opens before she can say anything, an adorable head of raven black hair covered by a beanie poking in.  
  
“You got time?” Jughead asks like always, even though her answer is always the same.  
  
“For you?” Toni smiles sweetly. “Always.”  
  
Jughead grins and steps inside, closing and locking the door behind him before he faces the girl again and takes in her appearance. “You look beautiful.”  
  
She’s wearing the same thing she wears every other time Jughead sees her. “I don’t even have my makeup on yet.”  
  
“You don’t need makeup to be beautiful,” Jughead tells her kindly, taking a step forward and hesitantly leaning in to kiss Toni hello.  
  
He doesn’t do that every time he comes back to see her before her performance, but he’s done it enough by now that he should know it’s okay for him to do, considering Toni always kisses him back.  
  
By the time they pull apart and Toni is pushing Jughead down onto the couch she just got up from, Cheryl’s third song is coming to an end, which means they’re right on time.  
  
Jughead is her favorite customer—well, he’s a customer of the _club_ , because he still has to pay the cover to get in every night he comes, but he doesn’t pay Toni for her private dances or what comes after, so he’s not really _her_ customer—and has been since her first night at The Maple Club.  
  
He’d been her friend in high school, but they kind of grew apart as they got older and she went to college and he didn’t. Neither of them come from money, and while Toni is willing to do whatever it takes to pay for college—as evidenced by the fact that she’s a _stripper_ —Jughead chooses to spend his time and energy on writing his novel instead of going to classes at the local community college.  
  
But they’d reconnected last year when Toni spotted Jughead in the crowd in the middle of her first set. She had been incredibly nervous for her debut, but seeing his familiar smiling face in the crowd had helped Toni relax when she started dancing just for him.  
  
She’d invited him back to her dressing room that night, just to catch up, but of course they’d ended up having sex. It had been hot and sexy and everything Toni had always known it would be back when she’d secretly wished it would happen back in high school.  
  
Jughead had come in the next night she worked too, but that time he came to visit her in her dressing room _before_ her set, and he’s done it every night she works, without fail, ever since.  
  
“You ready for your show, Juggie?” Toni asks with a grin, as the sexy chords to Cheryl’s final number start. She knows it’s Cheryl’s signature song to dance to for the crowd, but over the past year, it’s become just as much Toni and Jughead’s song.  
  
Jughead nods, pulling his beanie off his head to squeeze between his hands as Toni starts dancing, sexy and slow, just for him. It’s the same dance she does for him every other night he comes to her dressing room, but it never seems to lose its charm and effect.  
  
Because every night, without fail, when Toni turns around and grinds her bare ass over Jughead’s jean covered hard on, she barely has time to turn around before Jughead is grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around so he can press her against the couch and climb on top of her.  
  
Toni can hear the crowd cheering for Cheryl when her set finishes as Jughead presses sloppy kisses to her neck and tries to get his jeans and underwear down his thighs with just one hand.  
  
Jughead gets his cock free and slides it into Toni with ease just as Betty’s first song starts to play, drawing a gasp out of her as he starts pumping his hips against hers. He feels so good and familiar inside of her, but it still feels as fun and thrilling as it did the first time.  
  
“ _Juggie_ ,” Toni moans as she widens her thighs, reaching down to grip Jughead’s ass and squeeze, trying to pull him deeper into her as her cunt welcomes his cock with each thrust. “ _Harder_ ,” she begs as Betty’s second song starts. 

They don’t have much time left before Toni needs to go on for her set, but there’s enough time for them to both come—if Jughead lets her. It’s always quick with them, because that’s half the fun, but Jughead is a great fuck and he’s always able to get the job done in time, when he wants to.  
  
But sometimes Jughead likes to torture Toni, get her all worked up, until she’s writhing and begging on his cock, and then leave her hanging; filling her with cum and then sending her out to dance for the crowd with his load dripping out of her.  
  
Toni can already tell that tonight is one of those nights, because while Jughead picks up his pace like she wants, he keeps one hand on her tit and uses the other hand to keep hers above her head, leaving her clit painfully ignored as the only friction it gets is from his pelvis brushing against it everytime he pushes into her.  
  
Her hunch is proven right when Jughead stills on top of her just as Betty’s third song starts playing and she can feel his cock throbbing around every spurt of thick cum he shoots off into her.  
  
Jughead pushes himself off Toni so he can watch her face as he fills her with warm cum, his eyes soft and practically blinking hearts, and Toni can’t find it in herself to be mad at him for denying her an orgasm before her set.  
  
He doesn’t really do it to torture her, after all. He just does it because he knows it helps her get pleasure from her own dancing if she’s doing it horny, and it’s not like he won’t be back here waiting for her when she’s done so he can finish the job.  
  
“You’re gonna do amazing,” he tells her with a smile like he always does, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose as his cock starts going soft inside her. “But I hope you’ll be thinking of me when you’re dancing for all those other guys out there.”  
  
Toni smiles and rolls her eyes in endearment, reaching up to catch Jughead’s lips in a kiss. 

She never thinks of anyone else.


	3. Desperate Measures (Cheryl/Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has to resort to drastic measures to distract Reggie when she finds him snooping around the basement at her back to school party.

Cheryl knew it was risky to throw a party at her house while harboring her twin brother’s dead body on the same property, but she simply couldn’t allow that tyrant Mr. Honey to win, so she’d done it anyways.  
  
How silly of her to expect morons like Reggie Mantle to not only be able to take a locked door as hint, but to also respect it.  
  
Thankfully, she finds him in the chapel just in time, drunkenly fiddling with the lock that protects Jason’s body from judging eyes.  
  
He claims he’s looking for a bathroom, but Cheryl doesn’t believe him. Reggie’s an idiot, but even someone with a head as empty as his would surely be able to tell that there is no restroom down here.  
  
“Come with me,” Cheryl hisses through clenched teeth, grabbing a fistful of Reggie’s shirt and trying to tug him towards the stairs.  
  
But Reggie only budges a few steps before he uses his size to his advantage and plants his feet. “Why are you acting so weird?”  
  
Trying to stay calm, Cheryl channels her inner ice queen and shrugs it off. “I haven’t a clue to what you’re referring.”  
  
“You’re acting like even more of an uptight bitch than usual,” he spells it out before finishing the rest of the beer in his red plastic cup. He glances behind himself but looks back at her in time to catch her reaction before she can cover it back up. “You hidin’ something back there, Blossom?”  
  
The redhead feels a flash of blind panic when Reggie turns around to walk back to the chained door.  
  
She’s not strong enough to stop him physically, and he’s too much of a douchebag to listen to her pleading, so she does the only thing she can think to do.  
  
 _Forgive me, mon amour_ , Cheryl thinks as she grabs Reggie’s large arm, spins him around and kisses him hard on the mouth.  
  
It works like a charm, stopping the boy in his tracks as he kisses her back for a good couple of minutes before he seems to regain control of some of his withering brain cells enough to pull away and question her motives.  
  
“What about Topaz?” he asks, his pouty lips smeared with red lipstick.  
  
Cheryl’s stomach twists with guilt at the mention of her devoted girlfriend, and she feels sick at the thought of what she’s about to do, but desperate times call for measures.  
  
“What about her?” she plays it off excellently, not taking her eyes off Reggie as she hikes up her already short red dress and lets her panties fall to dirty floor of the basement before she steps out of them completely. “I don’t see her down here right now, do you?”  
  
Reggie blinks in disbelief, not believing his eyes or his luck, and shakes his head. “Nope.”  
  
Forcing a smile onto her tingling lips, Cheryl reaches for his fly while she leans against the wall of the narrow hallway, trying her best to be seductive. “Then what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Red Hot,” Reggie mumbles as he drops his cup so he can quickly undo his pants himself.  
  
Cheryl chew her lip nervously as she watches him pull his hard cock out, wondering if it’s too late to back out now, but one glance to her right reminds her that she has to do whatever it takes to keep her secret hidden.  
  
So when Reggie lifts her up by the back of her thighs and she sinks down on his bare cock so he can start fucking her against the wall of her basement, just feet away from where Jason hides under a sheet, she just lets it happen.  
  
Cheryl feels dirty and ashamed as Reggie grunts into her neck, her guilt growing larger with every thrust of his cock, and as she clings to his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist, she tries to ignore the coil in her belly that’s growing too.  
  
She shouldn’t feel pleasure from this—it’s wrong, merely a necessary evil to keep a secret she simply cannot afford to come out—but she does.

Cheryl is cheating on Toni, with a boy no less; she’s allowing Reggie Mantle, of all people, to pump his cock in and out of her pussy—a pussy, that, until now, had belonged solely to Toni.  
  
And worst of all, she’s _getting off_ on it.  
  
She’d try to deny it, but the way her cunt walls cling to his thrusting cock as her orgasm suddenly rocks her, hard and painfully long, makes it impossible.  
  
“Always knew you had to be cockslut, Blossom,” Reggie laughs when he feels her come, biting the delicate skin of her neck hard enough that it will surely leave a damning mark as he keeps bucking up into her, supporting most of her weight with his strong thighs when she turns to jelly against him. “Bet you’re a cumslut, too.”  
  
The tiny corner of Cheryl’s brain that’s still functioning is screaming at her to do something, to stop this next part from happening, but the rest of her brain that’s running on nothing but endorphins and is still swimming with pleasure, just buzzes with anticipation.  
  
Which translates into whining and mewling, and then a long guttural moan when Reggie stills and starts spurting into Cheryl, filling her unfaithful pussy with his hot cum.  
  
They stay locked together until their pleasure has passed and their senses return, and then Cheryl’s suddenly pushing at his shoulders in genuine disgust and trying to squirm out of his hold.  
  
“I can’t believe we just did that,” Reggie chuckles to himself, backing up so she can stand on her own. “I’ve been trying to nail you since freshman year.”  
  
Cheryl rolls her eyes and tries to compose herself, which proves to be a difficult task when she can feel Reggie’s milky cum dripping down her inner thigh. “Well, congratulations on a dream finally realized, but it will not be happening again. Now clean yourself off and show yourself out. And keep your mouth shut about everything that transpired down here.”  
  
Reggie is thankfully too dimwitted to question her sudden shift in mood, and just zips up his pants, slaps her on the ass, and heads towards the stairs, leaving Cheryl alone in the basement to continue guarding her secret and think about what she just did to Toni to keep it.


	4. Still (Betty/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's task of the day is to stay as still as possible.

Considering how much Betty craves control in every other aspect of her life, it came as a surprise to her when she realized how much she loved giving it over completely to Sweet Pea.  
  
She’s sure there’s some psychological, or at least physical, reason for why she does—one she’s sure she could easily figure out if she let herself think about it for any length of time—but she never does, because that’s the whole point of giving up her control.  
  
Betty doesn’t have to think about anything when she’s with Sweet Pea; not her serial killer father or her possibly brainwashed mother or even her broody, constantly busy boyfriend.

All Betty has to think about when she’s with Sweet Pea is doing what _he_ wants.  
  
And all Sweet Pea wants from Betty today is for her lay completely still, which seemed a lot easier to do before he started teasing her.  
  
 _Over an hour ago_.  
  
It’s not the first time Sweet Pea has tortured her like this, and not the longest either, but it never gets any easier for Betty to handle.

He loves to wind her up and push her right to the edge before pulling her back right when she’s ready to fall.  
  
It drives her absolutely crazy and she loves every second of it.  
  
“Please,” Betty whines when Sweet Pea starts teasing her throbbing clit with his thumb again. He’d started just like this before using his mouth, then he’d moved onto an ice cube and a bullet vibe that had _really_ tested her resolve. “ _Please_ , can I come?”  
  
Betty stays as still as Sweet Pea wants her to, even as she feels her entire body tense as her orgasm approaches, but her eyes are wild and unsteady, pleading with the boy to grant her mercy this time.  
  
He must be able to tell how close she is and the fact that his thumb keeps up its slow circles over her clit has Betty hopeful, but he’s got his best poker face on and even she—the town’s go-to detective—can’t read him well enough to guess what he’s going to do.  
  
“Tell me, your highness,” Sweet Pea drawls, his voice casual and lazy. Betty shivers at the name, because as much as she knows he gets off on having this power over his Serpent Queen, she gets off on it just as much. “Do you _really_ think you’ve earned it? Have you been a good girl?”  
  
Betty whimpers at his question, even though she knows she has; she hasn’t come and she’s barely moved an inch since this torture began, and _fuck_ , she’s earned this orgasm more than any other she’s ever had.  
  
“I have,” she swears, trying so hard not to let her eyes roll completely back in her head when Sweet Pea increases the pressure just the tiniest bit— anything is enough to set her off at this point. “I swear I’ve been good, I’ve done everything you wanted. Please let me come.”  
  
Sweet Pea hums a little as he considers it, but even in her desperate, horny state, Betty doesn’t miss the slight twitch of his lips as he fights a smirk, and it’s all she needs to know his answer before he gives it.  
  
“You could be better,” he decides a moment later, pressing once more against Betty’s clit before pulling his thumb away completely.

But even as she lets out a sob of disappointment, she doesn’t dare move a muscle.


	5. Company (Veronica/Fred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Archie in juvie, Veronica helps Fred distract from his loneliness.

As much as Veronica misses Archie, she knows Fred misses him even more than she does.   
  
He’s his father, after all, and there’s no love greater than that, but she also knows it’s about more than missing his son.   
  
Veronica may not have Archie, but she has Betty and Cheryl and Kevin and school and Pop’s and the speakeasy and her war against her father to keep her company, but what does Fred have?   
  
Fred has Vegas and visits with Archie twice a week and phone calls with his ex-wife and that’s it.  
  
Both of them might miss Archie, but Fred is the only one that’s actually lonely without him.

  
  
\---

  
  
The first time Veronica goes over to the Andrews house since Archie’s trial has finished, it’s just to have dinner with his father.   
  
She does it as a favor to her boyfriend, after he asks her to check in on his dad for him because he seemed particularly down during their visit the day before.   
  
So ever the dutiful girlfriend, Veronica arrives with dinner from Pop’s after her shift and invites herself in.   
  
Fred fights it at first, insisting that Veronica surely has better things to do with her time than come hang out with an old man like him.

But she just pats him on the chest and kisses his cheek and tells him; “It’s my pleasure, Mr. Andrews. You’re far better company than what I have waiting for me at the Pembrooke, anyway.”  
  
Eventually, after a week full of nights just like that, Fred finally drops the pretense and stops protesting every time Veronica shows up at his door with food, and not too long after that, he even starts inviting her over.

  
  
\---

  
  
It’s just dinner for while, the two of them sitting at the counter in the kitchen and talking over burgers; mostly about Archie and about the trial, as well as Veronica’s father and how they can stop him. 

_If_ they can stop him.  
  
Until one night Fred invites her to stay for a movie after dinner and since they finished eating earlier than usual, Veronica agrees.   
  
They watch one of Archie’s favorite movies—Die Hard—together on the couch, and when Veronica leaves around ten, the hug Fred gives at the door lasts for a little bit longer than the one he usually gives her. 

\---

  
  
The next time they watch a movie together, Veronica watches it on Fred’s lap.   
  
Only his zipper is undone, just enough for his cock to sneak through, and Veronica’s plaid skirt rides up at the back; her underwear pushed to the side so Fred’s cock can fit snugly inside of her.   
  
She stays there until the credits roll, only getting off once he taps her side, and even though Veronica tries her hardest to keep all of his cum inside her as she stands up on sleepy legs, Fred tells her not to worry about it when a little bit drips down onto the carpet.

  
  
\---

  
  
Veronica eventually starts stopping by more frequently—every night with dinner, but sometimes during the day too.   
  
Fred is the loneliest at night, he once told her, but she knows better than anyone that the days aren’t always easy, either, even with company.  
  
That’s when she gets to her knees and follows Fred around the house, making sure his cock never falls from between her eager lips.

\---

He’s on a phone call today, with Archie’s mom Mary, giving her an update on how their son and his case are doing, and it seems like Veronica and Archie aren’t the only one that worry about Fred getting lonely.   
  
“I’m fine, Mar,” he sighs, repeating the assurance for the third time since he answered the phone. He runs a tired hand over his beard before he lets it fall to the back of Veronica’s head where it hovers over his lap, pushing her further down as he lifts his hips off the couch. “Yeah, Veronica’s doing really well, too.”

Veronica’s lips curl into a smile around the fat shaft in her mouth. 

\---

  
  
The first time Veronica stays over, she almost goes to Archie’s room after brushing her teeth before she remembers who she’s here for and redirects herself towards the master bedroom instead.   
  
Fred is pulling down the sheets when she enters, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. The flap is parted around the hard cock poking through it and Veronica smiles at the sight.   
  
“You can take whatever side you want,” he tells her like a gentleman, and Veronica smiles wider as she moves to the right and slips into the bed; she’s already naked.   
  
Veronica feels the mattress dip behind her and then arms around her waist before she feels Fred’s cock slide inside her cunt, and she only let herself fall asleep once she can hear him snoring. 

And as she falls asleep herself a little bit later, she realizes how nice it feels to not have to sleep alone.


	6. Treatment (Toni/Edgar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just organs the Farmies provide and Toni learns what's expected of her.

Toni barely sleeps the night before her first Treatment, but when the nurse comes to take her the next afternoon, she’s too excited to be tired.   
  
Cheryl is lingering in the doorway of her own room when she walks past, and her girlfriend gives her a smile of encouragement and tugs her in for a kiss before she leaves.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, my love,” the redhead mumbles against her lips, dropping one more quick kiss over her mouth before she gently pushes her back towards the waiting nurse. “Come find me once you’re done.”  
  
Toni promises she will and lets herself be led away. 

It isn’t until she’s actually in the room that Toni realizes that she hasn’t been taken to the infirmary like Kevin and Fangs said they were. 

“Where am I?” Toni wonders, her tone not accusatory, but simply confused and curious.  
  
“You’re in the Wellness Room,” the nurse informs her with a smile, pointing towards the words she hadn’t noticed written on the window of the door. “Mr. Evernever will be with you shortly.”  
  
Then the nurse disappears, closing the door behind her and leaving Toni all alone to wait.   
  
She should feel anxious and worried and maybe even scared, and in any other circumstance she probably would be, but Toni doesn’t feel any of that when she’s at the Farm.   
  
No, all Toni feels as she waits for Edgar is that same excitement that didn’t allow her to sleep. Only now, it’s even stronger.   
  
Of course Toni’s seen Edgar before, and she’s heard him speak, but she’s never spoken _to_ him, not one on one like this. Evelyn had done her in-take interview, and he’s been so busy planning his wedding to Betty’s mother that he hasn’t been able to formally meet with many of the newest recruits.   
  
Toni’s been dying to spend time with him though, after the way Cheryl just gushed about him, and just as she starts thinking of all the things she wants to share with him, she hears the door creak open and she spins around to find Edgar entering the room.   
  
God, Cheryl was right; he really is such a _yummy snack_.  
  
“Sister Toni,” he greets her with a kind and calming smile. He reaches out to take one of her hands in both of his and leads her over to the bed across the room and sits her down on it before taking a seat beside her. “It’s nice to finally get to meet you. Sister Cheryl has spoken very highly of you.”  
  
Toni blushes at his words. “Same here,” she replies, feeling stupid for not having anything better to say after she’s thought about this moment so much. “I mean, Cheryl speaks very highly of you, too. And it’s nice to finally get to talk to you, you know, alone.”  
  
“Well, we’ll be doing more than just talking, Toni,” Edgar explains kindly, releasing Toni’s hand to drop his own down onto her bare thigh. “I’m here to give you your first Treatment, after all.”  
  
Brows scrunched, Toni looks down at the hand on her leg before looking back up at Edgar in confusion. “But Kevin and Fangs said their Treatment was done in the infirmary. The nurse said this is the Wellness Room.”  
  
Edgar nods and gives her a patient smile. “That’s right,” he confirms softly. “Our brothers and sisters receive different Treatment. Brother Kevin and Brother Fangs, they had their pain removed physically. But you, and Sister Cheryl when her time comes, well, I’ll be treating your pain in a different way.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Toni says as she watching Edgar stand and casually start to undress before her. 

She can’t take her eyes off him as he strips, revealing a body sculpted by the gods and as beautiful as she already knew his face and heart to be.   
  
His torso is lean and all muscle, just abs on top of abs, and his cock… Toni has never seen a cock like Edgar’s in her life; she had no idea they could be that big, and he isn’t even fully hard.   
  
“Join me,” he encourages her sweetly, offering his hand to help Toni stand so she can take her clothes off too. She doesn’t question him for even a moment, and once she’s as naked as Edgar is, he takes her place on the edge of the bed and works himself up to his full, godly length, as his eyes roam over Toni’s taunt, teen body with loving eyes. “Are you ready to start your Treatment, Sister Toni?” 

Somewhere in the back of Toni’s head, she can hear a voice that sounds a lot like Betty screaming at her not to do this, that something about this is wrong— that she has a girlfriend waiting for her upstairs—but instead of listen to it, she just shakes it loose and offers this beautiful man a smile.   
  
“So ready,” Toni grins as she carefully straddles Edgar’s lap and grips his shoulders for balance as she lets him guide his cock to her slick entrance. “Just, be careful. It’s been a while.”  
  
Edgar’s lips look extra soft up close, even softer than Cheryl’s, and he smiles up at her with kind eyes. “I will be, but remember, Toni, this is about pain. We must confront, embrace it, and then push past it. That’s what this treatment is about.”  
  
Toni knows he’s right—God, _of course_ he’s right—so she just bites her lip and sinks down on Edgar’s cock, taking all of him in one painful go.   
  
It hurts like hell, the way her tight cunt has to stretch so much to accommodate his massive size, but she suffers through it because that’s a good thing.

It’s _supposed_ to hurt; Toni can’t heal if she doesn’t hurt herself first.   
  
“How does it feel, Toni?” Edgar asks as he places his hands on the bed and leans back so he can look up at her.   
  
“Painful,” Toni chokes out, blinking back tears as she sits on Edgar’s cock and tries to get used to his size inside her. “It hurts, but… I-I like it.”  
  
Toni likes having Edgar inside of her, likes having all of his attention and feeling this connected to a man as amazing as him.   
  
God, nobody has ever made Toni feel the way Edgar is right now, just being inside her, even though it hurts.   
  
“That’s good,” he tells her, reaching up to brush her hair back before dropping his hand again. “Now I want you to keep going, to push past that pain until you don’t feel it anymore. Can you do that for me, Toni?”  
  
Toni nods eagerly, flexing her fingers against Edgar’s strong shoulders before she picks herself up off his cock and sinks down on it again, repeating the motion over and over again until she’s bouncing in his lap.   
  
It takes a while for the pain to leave, but once it does, she feels _euphoric_. 

Toni giggles and squeals as she rides Edgar’s cock, going faster and faster the further away the pain gets, and before she knows it, something inside of her bursts open and this blissful feeling that feels like nothing she’s ever experienced before overwhelms her tiny frame.   
  
Toni feels like crying when it starts to fade, but the tears that slip down her cheeks are of nothing but pure happiness when she feels Edgar’s cum flood her insides, filling her with a warmth that blossoms throughout her entire body.   
  
Edgar holds Toni as she trembles in his lap, his cock throbbing as he continues to spill potent sperm into her. He waits until she’s calm before he carefully shifts them so that he can lay her exhausted body down onto the bed.  
  
He stays inside her for another minute, until he’s softened, before slowly pulling out and watching as his cum slowly starts to dribble out of Toni’s pussy and onto the already white bed sheets.  
  
“How do you feel?” he asks her after another moment, and when Toni’s hazy eyes finally seek Edgar out, she finds he’s already dressed again.   
  
“Amazing,” she mumbles, making no move to get up.

She can’t wait to tell Cheryl all about her Treatment, but at the same time, Toni just wants to lay here for hours, until all of Edgar’s cum has dripped out of her so he can give her more.  
  
“Good,” he replies softly, kneeling on the bed just to drop a gently kiss to Toni’s forehead. “That’s good. I’m glad I could help you start to fill that void inside of you. Next time you come in for your Treatment, we’ll have to take it a step further. How does that sound?”  
  
“Perfect,” Toni sighs, every nerve ending in her body buzzing; she’s never felt this content and peaceful in her life. “Thank you, Brother Edgar.”  
  
“Believe me, the pleasure was all mine,” he promises her with a grin.


	7. Property of the King (Cheryl/FP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni may own Cheryl's heart, but the Serpent King has other ways of claiming what's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for extremely dubious consent.

Sweet Pea is just putting the burgers on the grill when FP Jones leans out of his trailer to survey the group of teens sitting around the campfire and find the one he’s looking for.  
  
“Cheryl, I want you inside,” he calls when he spots the redhead sitting on Toni’s lap.  
  
He doesn’t miss the way her smile drops a little, or the fact that it’s Toni that voices her objection.

“We were just about to eat.”  
  
“Nobody’s talking to you, girl!” FP’s booming voice cuts her off, gaining the entire attention of the campgrounds. “And I’m not asking! Cheryl, in here. _Now_.”

FP doesn’t bother staying after that, knowing Cheryl won’t dare leave him waiting long, and disappears back into the trailer, the door slamming shut after him.  
  
All the other Serpents are either looking at Cheryl now or making a point _not_ to look, but Toni ignores them all as she huffs and hugs her girlfriend tighter.

“I hate when he does this to you,” she grumbles. “You’re not his property.”  
  
But Cheryl just shakes her head and presses a kiss to Toni’s cheek. “It’s okay, ma cherie,” she promises, trying to keep cool for Toni’s sake. “My most important parts belong to you.”

With another kiss and a forced smile, Cheryl gets to her feet and makes her way towards the trailer, head held high even with all the eyes on her.  
  
FP is already naked by the time Cheryl walks in, his beer-can-sized cock in one hand while he drinks his actual beer from a bottle with the other.

“Clothes off,” he tells her with a grunt, speaking around a sip. “And bend over.”  
  
Cheryl nods and doesn’t dare to argue, already knowing the drill. She strips herself bare and positions herself as FP wants her: ass in the air as she bends so far at the waist that she can touch her toes.  
  
FP palms Cheryl’s pussy roughly without warning, cupping and groping and teasing it until his large hand is soaked in the juices already dripping from her, and then moves his hand back to his cock, using Cheryl’s arousal as lube to get himself to his full, painful length so he can fuck her.  
  
She hears him place his beer on the table, but Cheryl doesn’t know why until she feels him push the egg shaped toy inside her slick hole, waiting until it’s settled before he turns it on.

She squeezes her eyes shut and tries keep her body as still as possible, to exhibit the control FP is always demanding she learn, but it’s _hard_.  
  
Especially when FP turns the vibrations up a notch and starts pushing a thumb into her asshole, getting ready to take what’s his.  
  
And it _is_ his, now, to have when he wants it and even to _take_ when Cheryl doesn’t.  
  
It’s the only part of her he owns by Serpent law, and he makes the most of it.  
  
FP never just fucks Cheryl’s ass when he’s horny, no, that’s never enough for him. He always has to do more, to make sure Cheryl really understands what it means for him to own even just a piece of her; just one hole.  
  
He always toys with her and makes her squirm; sometimes forcing her to come over and over again as he fucks her, and sometimes not letting her come at all, not until she begs for permission.  
  
And sometimes, like tonight, he makes it even more degrading, and instead of just using his fingers to stretch Cheryl and his cock to fuck her, he uses his beer bottle.  
  
A familiar sense of shame washes over Cheryl as she feels FP presses the rim of the bottle against her clenching hole, the tight ring fighting the blunt object until the older man applies enough force to bypass it completely and push it inside her.  
  
She whimpers at the feeling—in pain and in shame—but bites back a moan as FP starts pulling it back only to push it back in again, slowly fucking Cheryl’s ass with the fat neck of the bottle until she comes around it.  
  
It’s degrading and humiliating and hurts in that way that feels good, and Cheryl doesn’t realize the bottle isn’t empty until FP is popping it out and pouring the remaining contents of it into her.  
  
Cheryl wants to ask why he’s doing this to her, why FP thinks it’s okay to abuse his power this way and degrade her like this, but she knows it will just make it worse, and there’s no way she can do anything but moan anyways, as FP replaces the bottle with his cock and pushes it into Cheryl’s hole, with only her cum and his beer as lube. 

It’s hurts in a much less pleasurable way than the bottle did, but Cheryl still comes anyways, from the combination of the fullness and the toy still buzzing away in her pussy.  
  
By the time FP’s got Cheryl on her knees, face pressed against the dirty floor of his trailer as he fucks her in the ass from behind, she’s come twice more, hard and loud, and she knows—even as FP finally stills to pump her full of thick warm cum—that her evening with him has only just begun.

  
  
\---

  
  
“Damn, how many times has he made her come?” Sweet Pea laughs an hour later, as Cheryl’s loud moans can be heard clearly from outside the trailer. Fangs elbows him in the ribs and Sweet Pea almost asks him what that was for until he looks up to find Toni glaring daggers at him from across the fire. “Shit, yeah. Sorry, Tiny. I know this sucks for you.”  
  
Toni grits her teeth, but says nothing, just moves her glare from the boy to the trailer behind him, as yet another round of her girlfriend’s moans echo around the crowded campgrounds for every Serpent to hear.


	8. Shallow (Veronica/Munroe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Munroe goes to RHS, Archie doesn't have the best abs in school anymore and Veronica just can't resist a good set of abs

If anyone were to ask Veronica what her favorite physical feature of Archie’s is, she’d lie and tell them that it’s his smile.  
  
Don’t get her wrong, her Archiekins has a very beautiful smile, but if Veronica had to choose between looking at his smile or looking at his tight, rippling abs, his abs would win out every single time.  
  
Call her shallow all you please, but the only thing Veronica Lodge appreciates more than a great set of abs is a big stack of money, and Archie only has one of those things.  
  
Her boyfriend might not be the brightest or the richest, but he certainly has the best abs in town.  
  
Or so she thought.

  
  
\---

  
  
The first time Veronica sees Munroe Moore is at an illegal boxing match at the juvenile detention center, and while she’s immediately impressed by his chiseled, sculpted torso, she’s too focused on distracting her father and the plan to help Archie escape to fully appreciate the view.  
  
She thinks about it a lot later though, when she’s laying in the tiny bed of the bunker with Archie, so thankful he’s safe and back in her arms, but already knowing something’s changed between them.

  
  
\---

  
  
Reggie’s an attractive guy, tall and with broad shoulders.  
  
His abs are just okay.  
  
But he’s a good distraction for Veronica when she needs it after Archie leaves, and she has fun climbing him like a tree until it all falls apart.  
  
He likes her more than she likes him—or his abs—and no sex is worth all that messy, one-sided emotional entanglement, so that ends before it can even really starts.

  
  
\---

  
  
The second time Veronica sees Munroe Moore is when she’s single and she actually gets an introduction.  
  
She’s heard quite a bit about him by now, enough to be impressed by more than just his god-like physique, but considering he’s shirtless and sweaty in the middle of a boxing ring when he shakes her hand, that’s still mostly what she’s focused on.  
  
Archie stands beside them with a bright smile, ignorant to what she’s thinking or what he’s setting into motion.

\---

Nothing happens until after Veronica and Archie get back together and Munroe enrolls at Riverdale High, though.  
  
Why she couldn’t just make a move and fuck him when she was single and not hurting the sweetest boy in town, Veronica doesn’t know, but it’s too late for that now.  
  
She swears she doesn’t mean for it to happen when it does, but she comes by El Royale looking for Archie, but finds Munroe there alone instead, shirtless, rippling and sweaty again.  
  
The only difference between this time and any other time Veronica has been around Munroe is that he seems less sweet and more worked up about something.  
  
That, and Archie’s not here now.  
  
And how is Veronica Lodge, lover and appreciator of abs, supposed to let an opportunity like this slip by without trying to make a move, relationship status be damned?  
  
The fact that Veronica makes a move shouldn’t surprise anyone, but the fact that Munroe actually reciprocates it instead of pushing her away like she expected him to?  
  
That’s quite the surprise, but a very welcomed one.  
  
But instead of questioning why this seemingly nice and loyal boy is willing to fuck his friend’s girl, Veronica just, well, lets him fuck her; not before she fucks him with her mouth first though.  
  
She gets Munroe laid out in the middle of the ring and kneels between his legs, sucking his cock with unreserved vigor while the hand she has sprawled out over his stomach—that’s still wet from her tongue—feels the way his rippling abs strain underneath it each time her throat contracts around his tip.  
  
It’s almost like she’s playing an instrument, but all too soon, poetry or any thoughts all, are the last thing on Veronica’s mind, as Munroe grabs her and throws her to the mat roughly and climbs on top of her, like they’re gonna start wrestling instead of boxing.  
  
He’s huge and imposing as his massive, muscular body hovers over her, but instead of scaring Veronica, it has her sex dripping and aching to be filled with the cock that’s just as big as the rest of the boy.  
  
“ _Fuck me, Mad Dog,_ ” she begs him, looking over her shoulder to see how close he is, getting her answer almost immediately when his fat shaft slips inside her slick, tight cunt. 

Veronica gasps, more full than she’s ever been, and cries as Munroe starts to fuck her without giving her the chance to get used to the feeling.  
  
He stays strong and silent, even as he thrusts into Veronica so hard that she thinks she might turn inside out, and it quickly becomes apparent that whatever was bothering him when she first got here is being taken out on her pussy now.  
  
And she doesn’t mind one bit.  
  
The rougher the better, in her opinion—she doesn’t love abs as much as she does because she likes getting fucked softly.  
  
So when Munroe grabs a fistful of her raven black hair and pulls, it only takes a half dozen more jabs of his cock to make Veronica come.  
  
Her orgasm catches her by surprise and almost breaks her—her entire body trembling with a perfect mixture of overwhelming pleasure and a little bit of pain.  
  
Veronica feels like she’s gone five rounds of boxing with the boy by the time she’s coming down, but judging by the way Munroe pulls out of her sore cunt just long enough to flip her onto her back, they’re only on round two.  
  
She should have known a boy built like he is would give her a killer workout.


	9. Loyalty (Betty/Jughead/Sweet Pea/Fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is rewarded and appreciated for being the only loyal female Serpent.

Betty moans around Sweet Pea’s giant cock as Jughead’s lubed up fingers probe her asshole, stretching her out and getting her ready to take his cock.  
  
He’d immediately called her backdoor for himself before any of them had even undressed, sure to tell his friends that that hole belonged only to him.  
  
It had made Betty shiver for some reason, to be claimed so strongly by her boyfriend and the Serpent King, even as he was sharing her with two other boys.  
  
Jughead is usually the possessive type, wanting his Queen all to himself, but after today, seeing Cheryl and Toni display such blatant disloyalty and betrayal, he had such a newfound respect for Betty’s steadfast devotion.  
  
And he wasn’t the only one.  
  
Sweet Pea and Fangs had come to him after all was said and done, and apologized for ever questioning his girlfriend’s loyalty when it was the other girls they should have been worried about.  
  
“I’m not the only one you need to apologize to,” Jughead had told them evenly, and they had both agreed.  
  
“What can we do to make it up to her?” Fangs asked with eager and pleading eyes. He’s always wanting to prove himself.  
  
Jughead, who had already been brainstorming ways to reward Betty for her unwavering fealty to the Serpents, knew immediately.  
  
Betty had shared a dirty fantasy with him months ago, one she was embarrassed to tell, but eventually did: she wanted to be shared, to be _fucked_ by multiple guys at the same time—to have all her holes stuffed full.  
  
He’d been speechless at the confession at the time, torn between wanting to give Betty any and everything she wanted and not ever wanting anyone else to ever touch her other than him.  
  
But she’d assured him that it was just a silly fantasy, just something she thought about when she closed her eyes sometimes, not something she _needed_.  
  
All Betty ever needed to be satisfied was her Juggie, she swore.  
  
Just because she didn’t need it though, didn’t mean she stopped wanting it, and Jughead was smart enough to know that, so what better way to reward her loyalty than to trust it?  
  
Sharing her with two other boys for one night wouldn’t make her any less _his_ , and so now here they all were, naked and moaning together on the couch of his trailer; Jughead about to be in Betty’s ass, Fangs in her pussy and Sweet Pea in her mouth.  
  
Judging by the way Betty’s moaning and writhing between them, and the way she’s come twice already, it’s everything she ever hoped it would be.  
  
“Are you ready for me, Betts?” Jughead asks her sweetly, one hand on her lower back while the other works her hole open.  
  
The only answer Betty can give with Sweet Pea’s thick cock between her lips and poking the back of her throat is another moan—though the bobbing of her head as she gags on his dick could be seen as a nod.  
  
Either way, Jughead has his answer, and he soon replaces his fingers with his cock, pressing the tip of it against the stretched but still tight rim of Betty’s asshole, and nosing inside.  
  
It immediately squeezes around him, choking his slick cock as he carefully feeds more of it into her.  
  
They’ve done anal before—it’s actually one of Betty’s favorite things—but this is the first time Jughead’s had his cock inside her ass when anything else was in her cunt too, let alone another guy’s dick.  
  
It makes her feel that much tighter and that much fuller, but _holy fuck_ , is it amazing.  
  
He’s already been surprised at how hot he found it to watch his girlfriend get spit-roasted by two of their friends, but if he knew sharing his girlfriend would feel _this_ good, he would have done it sooner.  
  
Jughead eventually bottoms out, and then starts moving in tandem with Fangs, sawing in and out of Betty perfectly, so that she’s never without a cock.  
  
He can feel the other boy’s dick moving inside of her, as his own swinging balls slap against her wet pussy, and their combined fucking makes her come in no time at all.  
  
Her ass clenches around their cocks as she comes, her arousal squirting out of her cunt and soaking all their thighs, and it’s no surprise that that feels even better with a third and fourth too.

Sweet Pea doesn’t last much longer than her, and Jughead can’t blame him—he might not be experiencing how good Betty’s cunt and ass feel squeezing around his cock, but the Serpent King knows better than anyone how good his girlfriend is with her mouth, so it’s no surprise when he comes first.  
  
His face screws up in pleasure as he palms the back of her blonde head and holds her in place as his hips start jerking up into her mouth, emptying his thick load down her throat and making her gag once again as she tries to swallow it all down.  
  
Fangs comes second—he’s been inside her pussy for longer than her boyfriend’s been in her ass—and Jughead can feel the warmth that blossoms in her cunt from his cum.  
  
And that’s what pulls him over the edge too.  
  
Jughead moans Betty’s name as he comes, gripping her hips tightly as he flood her body with another load, this time in the hole that’s only ever been filled by him.  
  
And when they disengage a few minutes later, and Fangs and Sweet Pea get up from underneath Betty, she whines and pulls Jughead down to cuddle with her, curling into his side on the ratty old couch, just needing to be near him.  
  
Because even if she just shared her body, her heart belongs only to him; Betty’s loyal like that.


	10. Cliche (Toni/Darius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni realizes she's a walking cliche, but sometimes things just happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit later than usual, I got caught up in Father's Day activities.

Toni has no hidden agenda when she contacts Darius.  
  
Sure, he’s easily the youngest and most attractive nanny/nurse advertising on Craigslist, and there are probably more qualified ones listed, but he’s the cheapest and there’s nothing wrong with enjoying a little eye candy.  
  
It’s not like Toni’s _looking_ to start an affair when she messages him for an interview.  
  
It just so happens that Darius is even hotter in person.  
  
And he’s tall, _really_ tall.  
  
He’s a walking beefcake, in all honesty, and he’s just Toni’s type.  
  
Which means she absolutely should _not_ hire him, especially without consulting Cheryl first, but then he smiles and calls her Miss Antoinette, and she offers him the job on the spot.

  
  
\---

  
  
Cheryl is obviously and understandably annoyed when she discovers a strange man she doesn’t know in her house when she gets home, but Toni calms her down with soft touches and a pouty lip.  
  
“She’s intense,” Darius whispers to her once Cheryl’s left to go check on Nana Rose and the babies.  
  
Toni laughs softly and rolls her eyes affectionately. “She is, but you get used to it.”

  
  
\---

  
  
Toni’s good for the first week.  
  
Darius is still hot—and, it turns out, sweet and funny too—but she just admires him shallowly and at a distance.  
  
It’s just an innocent crush, not anything she plans to act on—except maybe a bit of harmless flirting here or there when Cheryl’s not around—so it’s fine.  
  
It is for the first week anyways, but then Cheryl starts acting really weird.  
  
It’s not about Darius, Toni doesn’t think, though she seems to be taking it out on him a lot.  
  
She’s wound up really tight and on edge about something, and keeps snapping at him, and then at Toni too.  
  
It’s really frustrating, and a huge turn off, if Toni’s being honest.  
  
She knows her girlfriend is high strung and tends to lash out when she’s upset, but anytime Toni tries to ask her what’s going on, she just gets attitude back, so she eventually stops trying to figure it out.  
  
And then, after a while, she even stops caring to.

  
  
\---

  
  
By the third week, Toni and Darius have gotten really close.  
  
Cheryl’s always out or off in the chapel, doing whatever it is she does down there, and that leaves them alone a lot.  
  
There’s still nothing going on yet, but it’s obvious both of them wish there was; eyes are always locking, unnecessary touches are always lingering, and the sparks between them are undeniable.  
  
Toni doesn’t let herself cross the line though, even if every conversation she has with Cheryl these days pushes her closer to it.  
  
It’s actually Juniper’s fault the first time something happens between them.  
  
Darius is holding her while Toni’s putting Dagwood down for his nap, when she suddenly gets sick and throws up all over the front of his uniform.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Toni gasps, barely holding back her laughter as she carefully takes the crying baby from him. “Here, I got her. You go take care of that.”  
  
He disappears from the nursery, and when Toni finds him downstairs in the kitchen five minutes later, he’s not wearing a shirt.  
  
“I threw it in the washing machine,” he tells her when she enters. “I hope that’s okay.”  
  
Toni nods, eyes dragging over his rippling abs and massive biceps, as she silently takes the washcloth from his hands to finish cleaning off his bulky chest.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” she eventually says, voice husky as her fingers brush over his skin purposelessly by now.  
  
Darius gulps, looking down at her with darkened eyes. “No sweat,” he replies softly, his big hands encircling her tiny waist. “Comes with the job.”  
  
Then Toni’s standing up on her toes to kiss him, but that’s all they get to do before Juniper starts crying and ruins the moment she set into motion.

\---

With that first step taken, they dive in head first.  
  
Stolen kisses when Cheryl leaves the room, quick blowjobs when she’s in the chapel, and sex whenever they can.  
  
Toni knows she’s a walking cliche—cheating on her girlfriend with the nanny—but Cheryl’s been close to insufferable lately and Darius is just so damn _fine_.  
  
It’s been so long since she’s been with a guy that Toni had forgotten how good it feels to really get _fucked_. She’s had to take the lead with Cheryl for over a year now, and it’s nice to just let go and let a big strong man toss her around and fuck her.  
  
Darius has the biggest cock she’s ever seen, let alone had inside of her, and Toni feels like she’s being split in two everytime he drives it into her cunt, but she loves every second of it.  
  
She loves it when he bends her over the kitchen table or the arm of the couch and fucks her from behind.  
  
She loves it when he presses her against the wall outside the nursery and fucks her so hard that he has to carry her all the way back to the room she shares with Cheryl, and she loves it even more when he fucks again in their bed.  
  
But Toni’s favorite is when she climbs Darius like a tree so he can hold her in his big strong arms as she bounces up and down on his cock, impaling herself on his dick over and over again until she’s fucked herself to three squirting orgasms and he’s filled her with hot sticky cum.  
  
So it’s not much of a shock that that’s the compromising position Cheryl finally catches them in.

  
  
\---

  
Their affairs lasts about two months before it happens.  
  
Cheryl’s supposed to be staying late at school for student counsel something or other, so Toni thought it’d be safe to fuck Darius in the sitting room.  
  
She texts him to be waiting for her naked, and she’s blows him hard, then rides him on the couch before begging him to stand up so she can feel extra tiny in his big arms and on his huge dick.  
  
Cheryl walks in as her second orgasm is really building, no doubt hearing Toni’s wanton moans from outside the house before she has to see her girlfriend bouncing on the nanny’s cock, and the shriek of rage she lets out is impressively loud, considering Toni can hear it through the ringing in her ears.  
  
The redhead screams and shouts and cries and curses them out, all while Toni stays clinging to Darius’ massive frame, with his hard cock still buried inside her still throbbing cunt.  
  
She can’t really blame Cheryl when she fires him and dumps her on the spot, and orders them out of the house immediately before she storms off in the direction of chapel.  
  
Toni’s not really sure what they’re supposed to do now, and she wonders when she became so completely over Cheryl that she doesn’t feel bad asking Darius to finish the job before they leave.


	11. Replacement (Cheryl/Archie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jason’s death, Cheryl lets Archie fuck her so long as she can pretend he’s Jason; Archie is not near as bothered by this as he thinks he maybe should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied incest/incest play.
> 
> I guess this is a test to see how you guys feel about possibly including some incest pairings in here, since I have a few written for Cheryl, Betty and Veronica. After yesterday's debacle with the cast, I'm probably not going to include any of the noncon fills I have written (at least not anytime soon), but I'm still not sure about this. So let me know if it's something you want, something you're okay with skipping if you're not into, or something you _really_ don't want.

Archie knows that everyone thinks he’s crazy for being into Cheryl Blossom, but he can’t help it: she’s hot.  
  
And mean, yes, but that kinda just makes her hotter to him somehow, so that doesn’t really bother him too much.

It’s not like he’s in love with her, he just really wouldn’t mind going to Pop’s with her for a milkshake and maybe going back to her really scary house for a nice fuck.

He’ll even go on _two_ dates with her if she’s not the kind of girl to put out on the first one.  
  
That really shouldn’t be too hard—especially not now that Archie has abs and everything—but the thing is that Cheryl is not just mean, she’s ice cold. As in, nobody has ever actually known her to date or kiss or show any kind of affection to anyone, ever.  
  
Well, except for her twin brother Jason, that is, but that’s a whole other story.  
  
Still, Archie summons up the courage to ask Cheryl out to Pop’s on Friday night and his bravery is rewarded with a toothy smile that actually seems genuine and a soft, “I would be honored, Archie.” 

  
  
\---

  
  
Archie doesn’t really know what he expected to talk to Cheryl about on their date, considering they have little in common and the girl is way smarter than he could ever be, but he probably shouldn’t be surprised that all she wants to talk about is her beloved dead brother.  
  
“Sometimes I still sleep in his room,” she confesses after Pop brings them over a slice of apple pie to share for desert, and Cheryl’s already told Archie just about every story she can think of over their burgers. “I don’t usually intend to, but I enjoy spending time in there, and his bed has always been so much more comfortable than mine, and sometimes I just succumb to slumber and wake up in his bed at dawn.”  
  
Archie nods, not sure what to say to that. “It’s nice that you can do that, though,” he tries as he shovels a fork full of pie into his mouth and watches as Cheryl simply dips her finger in the whipped cream on top and brings it to her pouty lips to suck off. “To f-feel close to him.”  
  
Cheryl smiles at him, a mix of sugar and spice, and places her hand on Archie’s forearm. “You make me feel close to him too, Archie,” she tells him sweetly. “You remind me so much of my JJ, with your red hair and boyish smile, and how sweet you are to me.”  
  
“Well, you’re worth being sweet to, Cheryl,” Archie tells her back, shifting in the booth as his cock gets harder with every rub Cheryl gives his arm. “I’m glad I can be here to… fill Jason’s hole for you.”  
  
He says it as a guess, a wild stab in the dark, as far as what Cheryl’s intentions are, but he’s proven right when her red painted smile curls up into a smirk.  
  
“Then what do you say we get out of here?”  
  
Archie doesn’t need to be asked twice.

  
  
\---

  
  
It’s really not a surprise to Archie when Cheryl leads him to Jason’s bedroom instead of her own when they get to Thornhill, and when she moans her brother’s name into his mouth instead of his, well, that’s not really much of a surprise, either.  
  
It’s kind of weird, he knows, but Archie can’t find it in himself to care all that much, not when Cheryl is pulling his boxers down his thighs and settling between his knees to take his leaking cock into her mouth.  
  
So what if she’s imagining it’s her brother she’s blowing, what difference does it make when Archie is the one whose dick she’s really sucking?  
  
“Fuck, Cheryl,” he moans when he feels the back of her throat contracting around his cockhead, his fingers tangling in her wild red hair as her head bobs in his lap. “That feels _so_ good.”  
  
Cheryl swallows around his tip, gurgling and choking as Archie starts to thrust his hips into her face, and by the time he lets her up for air, her lipstick is smudged all over and her eyes are glossy and dazed.  
  
“Call me Cherry,” she tells him, voice rough and sexy, as she stands up and strips her clothes off before crawling onto the bed on all fours.

Archie watches her, cock slick with her spit and aching to be inside her, and he knows that’s what Jason used to call her, so he obliges, getting into position behind Cheryl and gripping her hips as he sinks his cock into her wet, needy cunt.  
  
“Is this what you wanted, Cherry?” Archie asks with a grunt, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of her tight walls hugging his shaft as he slides all the way into Cheryl. “Your brother’s cock inside your sweet little pussy?”  
  
Archie has no idea if he’s doing this right—if that’s the kind of twisted shit Cheryl wants to hear right now or not—but when the redheaded girl moans and starts rolling her hips and fucking herself on his cock, Archie figures he must be doing something good.  
  
“ _Fuck me_ , Jason,” Cheryl cries, practically throwing herself back into Archie’s cock. “I need you, JJ, please.”  
  
It takes Archie a second to get into gear, but once he starts thrusting into Cheryl, he finds it’s impossible to stop; the sight of her pale, round ass squishing against his abs everytime they come together with a loud, wet slap, almost hypnotizing to him. “How does it feel, Cherry? Do you feel like a little slut, taking my cock so deep?”  
  
Cheryl cries and whines and moans, red hair swinging as she throws her head back and arches her body so Archie can reach around and grab a handful of one of her tits.  
  
“God yes, you feel so good,” she cries. “I’ve missed this feeling so much, JJ,” Cheryl continues, and if Archie was thinking with anything but his cock at that moment, he might have registered the confession of something most of the town has always suspected. But instead, all Archie really hears is what comes after it: “Come inside me, JJ. Please Jason, please, I’m gonna come. Come with me, JJ.”  
  
Archie doesn’t know if it’s Cheryl’s twisted words or the way her pussy starts clenching and spasming around his cock, but when she comes, Archie comes right after; his cock throbbing and flaring around every spurt of cum he shoots into Cheryl’s womb, his thick warmth flooding her insides and filling her up—making her feel whole again.


	12. Distraction (Betty/Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is sent to distract Nick St. Clair while Veronica steals from him, and things get carried away.

Betty should have known that Nick would be different.   
  
Nick St. Clair isn’t some naive boy from Riverdale, who can be so easily distracted by Betty’s flirting that Veronica can quickly take what she wants without him ever getting a whiff of anything being a set up.   
  
No, Nick is from New York, and even slimier than they are, so of course he’d see right through Betty’s act and call her bluff; play chicken with her.   
  
Betty falters at first, when Nick smirks his smarmy smirk and steps closer to her; touches her shoulder first, before he moves his hand over to settle at the base of her neck. 

He doesn’t squeeze, just lays it there, letting her know he wants to, and _God_ , as his thumb brushes up and down her throat, Betty starts _wanting_ him to.  
  
“How long do you think we have before Veronica finishes casing the joint?” Nick wonders casually, eyes hooded and dark as he stares down at Betty. “Because I gotta say, Britta; something tells me that a chance with you is worth whatever shit Veronica’s stealing right now.”  
  
She shouldn’t be flattered by his gross words, and she certainly shouldn’t be _turned on_ , and yet that’s all it takes for that flip inside Betty to switch before she’s surging forward and kissing Nick St. Clair hungrily.  
  
The kiss is hard and bruising, and she grabs two fist fulls of his expensive white shirt and rips it open before she starts pushing him backwards until he’s falling down on his couch and she’s climbing onto of him, bringing their lips right back together.  
  
There’s no foreplay—there’s neither the time for it, nor the desire—Betty just blindly undoes Nick’s belt with ease and then unzips his pants; pulls his already hard cock out, pushes her own underwear to the side and sinks down on it, all without breaking their kiss.   
  
Nick’s cock feels huge inside of her, way bigger than any of the boys in Riverdale she’s ever fucked, but Betty finds she has no difficulty taking him. 

She rides his cock swiftly and easily, bouncing up and down in his lap while his hands grab fistfuls of her ass under her sundress and squeeze.   
  
“Don’t make promises if you’re not going to keep them,” Betty pulls away long enough to whine, reaching behind herself to grab one of Nick’s hands and bring it up to her throat like it was before. “ _Choke me_.”  
  
Nick laughs darkly as he does what she wants, wrapping his nimble fingers around Betty’s neck and squeezing just as hard as he did her ass moments ago.

“I had you pegged all wrong, Blondie,” he smirks at her, words breathy and coming out as more of a moan as Betty’s cunt muscle tighten around his cock the more his fingers do around her throat. “Here I thought you were a good girl I could corrupt. But it turns out, you’re already a dirty _slut_.”  
  
Betty gasps, her vision getting blurry as her orgasm builds, and as she starts to come, she just barely registers the sound of her best friend shrieking as she walks in on them.   
  
“Let go of her, you cretin!” Veronica screams as soon as she spots Nick choking Betty, but it isn’t until she’s scrambled her way to the other side of the couch and she sees that Betty’s spasming on Nick’s cock that she realizes what’s really going on. “ _Oh._ Nevermind then.”  
  
Nick sends his smirk Veronica’s way, his hold around Betty’s neck loosening just a little so that she can at least breath now that she’s come down from her orgasm. 

“Care to join us, Ronnie?” he offers her. “Or are there still some crystals left for you to pillage?”  
  
Veronica swallows at his question, torn between wanting to and wanting to get out of there, but all it takes is one look from Betty for her to make up her mind.

“I would be honored, Nicky.”


	13. Bad Girl (Veronica/Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom decides to put his nightstick to good use when he once again catches Veronica where she isn't supposed to be.

It’s no surprise to Tom when he catches Veronica going through some of his files in his office.   
  
He knows his son is friends with a lot of girls and it’s not uncommon for them to spend the night, but Veronica Lodge? There was no way that was innocent.   
  
Tom had been nice and polite to Veronica when she arrived, and talked with her over dinner like he would any of Kevin’s friends, but he was sure to keep his eye on her too, even after the kids head up to bed.   
  
Kevin asked if he was going to bed too, and Tom promised he’d be right behind them, but instead he planted himself in the living room, in the dark, and waited.   
  
Tom waited for Veronica to finish waiting and come do whatever it is she was going to do, because he just _knew_ she was up to no good—he’d yet to meet a Lodge that was.   
  
He lost track of time after about an hour, and he was just starting to doze off when he heard the stairs creaking. 

Suddenly wide awake, Tom sat quietly as he watched Veronica carefully descend the stairs from the shadows, letting her sneak off into his office to give her enough rope to hang herself with.  
  
After five minutes he decided that was enough time, because any longer and he risked her getting what she came for and leaving, so he pushed himself off the couch and followed the path Veronica just walked, stepping even more carefully than she did.  
  
Veronica was sitting at his desk when he got to the door, three sections of his filing cabinet open while she shuffled through a few folders, completely oblivious to his presence, as she still is now.  
  
“Veronica,” he finally says, slipping inside and closing the door behind him as the teen girl yelps in shock and almost jumps out of the chair. “Care to explain what you’re doing snooping around the sheriff’s office in the middle of the night?”  
  
“I-I was just…” Veronica stumbles over her words, clearly caught red handed with no parachute.   
  
“You know, for a Lodge, you’re not great at getting away with crime,” Tom muses as he walks forward, grabbing his nightstick from its hook as he passes it. He waits until he reaches his desk before he speaks again, placing the stick down on it and tapping it with his fingers. “Come here.”  
  
“Sheriff Keller,” Veronica starts to say, but she’s cut off when Tom raises his voice.  
  
“ _Come here_ , Veronica,” he repeats sternly, and his tone makes it clear to Veronica that she doesn’t want him to say it again.   
  
Swallowing thickly, Veronica slowly gets off the chair and moves around to the front of the desk, waiting for Tom to tell her what to do now. 

“I’m really sorry, I was just—”  
  
“Bend over,” he orders her, and the bluntness of his words make Veronica stiffen. She almost looks like she’s going to laugh before she realizes he’s completely serious, and then she just does as she’s told because she doesn’t know what else to do. “Shorts and underwear down.”  
  
Veronica freezes, looking like she’s considering questioning him, but ultimately decides against it, and instead she reluctantly peels her sleeping garments off and exposes herself to her friend’s father.   
  
It’s awkward and embarrassing and as the first swat of Tom’s hand lands against her ass cheek, it might even feel thrilling.

It doesn’t hurt much the first time, just makes Veronica jump a little, but by the seventh time his palm comes down on her ass, Veronica’s almost crying, from the pain _and_ the pleasure.   
  
She’s worked up now, wet and throbbing and painfully empty; needing more, but not of that—to be _filled_ , punished, harder. 

“Please,” she begs, even though Tom hasn’t asked her to. “Please, fuck me, Sheriff Keller.” Veronica sounds whiny, almost like she’s trying to sound like a girl she saw in porn once, but Tom is a simple man and it turns him on.   
  
His cock is hard—has been since Veronica first obeyed him by getting up from that chair—but it’s not what he sticks inside her. She’s not ready for that yet; she hasn’t earned it.   
  
Instead, Tom grabs his nightstick from his desk and runs the top of it through Veronica’s excessive, leaking arousal, rubbing it against her clit just hard enough to make her try to grind against it before he pulls it back and up through her folds a couple times. 

Once he’s satisfied it’s lubed up enough, Tom presses it into Veronica’s needy cunt, smiling at the way it stretches around the blunt thickness and easily pulls it inside of her.   
  
Tom pushes his nightstick in and out of Veronica shallowly at first—he wants to punish her, not _hurt_ her—but once she starts bucking back desperately to try to get more of it inside her, he picks up his pace, until he’s fucking Veronica with his nightstick, fast and rough, and she’s coming around it in no time at all; her pussy clenching around it so tightly that Tom almost loses his grip on it when he tries to pull it out to complete the stroke.  
  
Instead of trying to, Tom just leaves it inside Veronica as she continues to tremble around it, letting her have this moment before the real punishment begins.


	14. Prime (Toni/FP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP is so impressed with Toni’s Serpent dance that he brings her back to his trailer to celebrate in private.

FP Jones has seen so many Serpent Dances in his day that they’ve kind of lost some of their charm.

He’s not a teenage boy and he can get any ass on the South Side he wants, so it’s hard to get all that excited about watching some young girl degrade herself and dance on a pole for a room full of men who are are supposed to be her family.

So when he hears Thomas Topaz’s granddaughter Toni is finally going to do her initiation tonight, a week after her seventeenth birthday, FP doesn’t share the same perverted enthusiasm that Tall Boy and Hog Eye have at the news.

But things change when the time comes, though, and Toni takes the stage of the Whyte Wyrm in a skimpy little number that shows off her amazing ass and pushes her tits so far up they almost fall out of her top three times before she finally just rips it off and sets them free.

The room is full of grown men losing their minds at this teenage girl stripping for them, and while FP keeps his cool as he watches, he can’t deny that the sight of Toni’s increasingly naked body isn’t getting him just as worked up as everyone else; he just has more control than they do.

By the time Toni’s swinging on the pole, she’s completely bare except for the snake necklace she’s wearing around her neck, and she ends her dance by landing on the stage in the splits, earning a booming round of applause from the entire club that Toni takes in with a blush.

\---

Toni hides backstage for the rest of the night, too embarrassed to come out and face everyone that just saw her naked, so FP goes to her. 

He ventures to the back and finds her curled up on the worn leather couch with a plaid shirt wrapped around her shoulders and her legs pulled underneath her.

“Hey, kid,” he greets her gently and with a kind smile, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. “You did real good out there.”

Toni blushes and avoids his gaze, but more in a flustered way than an embarrassed one like earlier. “Thanks, FP,” she eventually says. “That means a lot coming from you. I’m sure you’ve seen dozens of them by now.”

FP’s smile lifts up at the corner as he sits down on the arm of the couch beside her. “I’ve seen plenty,” he confirms, running a hand through Toni’s pink hair. “But yours was quite something. Easily top three hottest I’ve personally ever seen.”

“Really?” Toni asks in surprise, practically preening under the older man’s touch and praise as she looks up at him.

FP nods as he smacks his lips. “You wanna get outta here?” he finally asks, the hand in Toni’s hair moving to duck beneath the collar of her baggy shirt and rub at her bare back. “We can go back to my trailer.”

Toni freezes under his touch, like she knows just what he’s suggesting, but she only takes a moment before she’s biting her lip and nodding her head, accepting FP’s hand and letting him pull her to her feet and lead her out of the back door of the Whyte Wyrm.

\---

“I-I’ve never done this before,” Toni breathes nervously as she lays on her back in FP’s bed, naked and ready as the older man takes his spot between her legs.

FP smiles and kisses the inside of her thigh. “That’s no sweat,” he tells her sweetly. “I like virgins.”

He rubs his face against Toni’s smooth skin, scratching it with his scruff before he starts kissing his way up to her pussy and licks through it.

He doesn’t say anything for a while after that, his mouth too busy sucking on the soft, wet folds of Toni’s cunt before he moves his attention up to her clit and sucks on that too.

FP has Toni writhing and crying in no time at all as she comes hard against his face, her thighs locking around his head until her orgasm finally passes and he can move up her body to kiss her mouth, letting her taste himself on his lips.

The underside of FP’s fat aching cock slides against Toni’s wet slit as he grinds down into her, her cunt lips parting around him, and he’s never wanted to be inside someone more.

“I-It’s it going to hurt?” Toni wonders when she feels FP’s cock settle at her hole.

FP searches the girl’s eyes for any hesitation or doubt, but all he finds is guarded excitement. “A little,” he admits, his balls twitching at the thought of taking this girl’s virginity. “But I promise to be gentle." 

And with that assurance, she nods her head and FP presses forward, his mouth dropping open as Toni’s tight virgin cunt stretches around his cock and welcomes him inside.

Toni winces and whimpers, begs FP to wait a moment before he does anything else, and of course he obliges; giving the teen the time she needs to adjust to the feeling of being so full before he starts to pull out again.

She winces less the second time he pushes in and by around the tenth go around, Toni’s finally starting to moan. "T-That feels good.”

FP grunts his agreement, pushing himself up on his knuckles so he can watch Toni’s face as he picks up his pace, fucking her a bit harder. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” FP moans through his thrusts. 

Toni practically beams at his words, like he just gave her the best fucking compliment she’s ever gotten, and she even starts moving her hips too, finding the right rhythm and meeting FP’s thrusts perfectly, pulling him deeper into her.

He isn’t as young as he used to be and he comes too quickly for his own liking, but as FP pumps Toni’s pussy fill of hot cum, he can feel her walls clenching and tightening around his throbbing cock, so he knows she won’t have any complaints.

FP collapses on top of Toni once he’s finished emptying himself into her, panting against her full tits before he finally rolls off her, his cock slipping from her pussy with a wet plop.

They’re both quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing filling the air until Toni rolls over to look at the Serpent King nervously, his load sticky against her thighs as it dribbles out of her with nothing plugging it inside.

“Was I okay?” Toni questions, sounding hesitant and small as she looks at him through her eyelashes.

FP lolls his head to look at her and barks out a disbelieving laugh that becomes a smile. “You’re a natural,” he praises her, slapping her thigh heartily. “You just give the old man a little bit to rest, and I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” 


	15. The Favorite (Cheryl/Edgar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl quickly becomes Edgar’s favorite follower, and he makes sure everyone knows it.

Growing up in Jason’s shadow, Cheryl has always been the unwanted child.  
  
Her teachers respect her intelligence and the work she puts into being at the top of all her classes, but she knows she annoys them.   
  
And the kids at school, they fear her, but they don’t _like_ her.   
  
So when Edgar Evernever—the most beautiful and perfect man Cheryl Blossom has ever seen—tells her that she’s his favorite of all of his followers, she’s ready to devote everything she has to him right then and there, no questions asked.  
  
Cheryl has spent her entire life longing for the kind of acceptance, belonging and love that Eddie gives her so willingly, and she’s never wanted to please somebody more.  
  
Whatever Edgar wants of Cheryl, she’ll happily give to him in return for all that he’s given her.  
  
“What is it that you need of me?” she asks him with a serene smile on her face after he tells her, looking up at the handsome man that has made her feel whole again after life and all its losses has done nothing but break her. “I’ll do whatever it is you want.”  
  
Edgar smiles softly back at her, gently brushing the red hair out of her face before holding it between both of his large, but delightfully gentle hands.   
  
“I don’t need anything from you, Sister Cheryl,” he tells her sweetly, and it’s so nice to hear for a change, because it feels like everyone always wants something from her. “All I want is for everyone to know how much I adore you.”  
  
Cheryl’s brows knit together, though her eyes stay bright. “Do you want to take me as a wife?”  
  
Oh, how Cheryl would absolutely _love_ that. To belong to someone, especially someone as amazing as Edgar? It would be a dream. And if she married a man, maybe her mother would even attend the ceremony.  
  
But Edgar pauses for a moment, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. “Even better,” he laughs lightly, shaking his head as he looks down at Cheryl affectionately. “My wives, they help me to care for my flock, but my lovers… they care for _me_.”  
  
Something tingles between Cheryl’s legs as her knees weaken a little at his words. “Y-You want me to be your lover?”   
  
Her voice and her face are awed, not believing that this amazing, sexy, _perfect_ man really wants _her_ , and not just as a follower, but as a _lover_.  
  
“If you would do me the absolute honor,” Edgar confirms with a growing smile.  
  
Cheryl nods frantically, not needing to think about it for even a moment. “Yes! Yes, of course, Eddie! Yes! I would love nothing more.”  
  
Edgar grins and gazes down at Cheryl in utter adoration, and then kisses her.

  
  
\---

  
  
Cheryl moans in pleasure as Edgar’s cock pistons in and out of her pussy, the ledge of the window digging into her ass as she sits perched on it while she gets fucked in the hallway of the Farm.  
  
There are many people milling around, walking past them to get to their destinations; some stay to watch, some just glance their way, and others ignore them completely.   
  
This has been happening for a week now after all, so it’s old news for some—just another part of life at the Farm.  
  
But for Cheryl, it’s her purpose now.  
  
The first time it happened, it was a big deal, with a ceremony and everything.   
  
Edgar invited every member of the Farm to attend a special meeting, then he’d undressed Cheryl, laid her out on the floor, taken his own clothes off, and made love to her for the first time in front of is flock.  
  
It was nerve wracking for Cheryl at first, to have her first time with her new lover in front of so many people, but after a few thrusts of Edgar’s hips, she discovered she liked being the attention.  
  
She loved that everyone was watching Edgar claim her, that they all knew _she_ was his lover now—she was _his_ , because out of everyone, he wanted _her_.  
  
Cheryl Blossom had never felt as wanted as she did that night, when Edgar made her come and then came inside her, in front of forty members of their shared family.   
  
It was the most special night of her life, but now she gets to experience it every single day, as her lover claims her whenever and wherever he pleases. 

“Oh, _Eddie_ ,” Cheryl cries as she gets closer to another orgasm, clinging to Edgar’s shoulders and hooking one of her legs around his waist as he thrusting up into her insatiable pussy, over and over and over again until he finally pushes them both over the edge.  
  
Cheryl sighs contently as Edgar fills her with his warm cum, his fat cock flaring against the trembling walls of her cunt with every spurt he shoots into her.   
  
“You’re going to give me beautiful children one day, Cheryl,” Edgar tells her as he drops his forehead against hers, making her feel like it’s just the two of them in this moment, despite all the people wandering up and down the hallway all around them.

  
  
\---

  
  
As bad as it sounds, Cheryl has to admit that she doesn’t even think about Toni or the fact that she’s cheating on her with Edgar until Betty brings it up.  
  
She’s here to see Edgar again—to confront him with more hateful lies and slander—and Cheryl is sitting in Edgar’s lap while they talk.  
  
More specifically, Cheryl is sitting on Edgar’s _cock_ while he meets with her cousin, rocking her hips back and forth while her lover plays with her clit.   
  
Betty had been shocked when she walked in on Cheryl and Edgar fucking, and their original position of the redhead bent over his desk while he fucked her from behind had been too distracting for her to keep the conversation going, so they’d settled into their current position when Edgar refused to ask Cheryl to leave.  
  
“She’s my lover, Betty,” he had told the blonde simply, and Cheryl had shivered in pleasure at being claimed yet again.   
  
It really never gets old.  
  
“Toni’s a detractor, not a believer,” Cheryl explains breathlessly as she rides Edgar behind his desk. She mewls as his other hand finds her nipple. “And she could never fulfill me the way Eddie does.”  
  
Betty looks horrified when Cheryl starts to come right in front of her, but the two lovers are too wrapped up in one another to pay her any mind when she finally leaves without any of the answers she was looking for.

  
  
\---

  
  
It’s obvious Evelyn and Polly are jealous of their bond, and that Alice is worried, but Cheryl is beyond happy and that’s all that matters.  
  
She’s been fucking Edgar all over the Farm for a month now, and it still feels like the first time every time Edgar stops her suddenly, orders her to undress while he pulls out his cock, and fucks her on the spot, no matter who’s watching, just because he can’t resist her.  
  
Cheryl still feels special every time Edgar’s potent sperm spills into her fertile womb, and she can’t wait until the day she can truly give her body over to him completely, and bear his children.   
  
But until then, this is more than enough.


	16. Show Off (Betty/Fred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie isn't the only Andrews that has a habit of looking at Betty through their windows.

The first time Fred saw Betty touching herself, it had been an accident.

He’d been in Archie’s room to get his football equipment to wash when he heard a moan coming from the house next door through the open window.

Fred had been worried and he went to look, to make sure Betty was okay, and he’d seen her laid out on her bed, hand between her legs, working herself up.

He didn’t want to look, knew he shouldn’t be—this was a girl he’d known since she was kid for Christ’s sake—but it was impossible to look away.

So, Fred stood in Archie’s window and he watched.

He watched Betty touch herself until she reached orgasm; a loud moan that traveled all the way into his son’s room—a sound not at all like what he’d imagined Betty would sound like when she came.

Fred had spend the next week disgusted with himself, and when laundry day arrived, he’s vowed not to even look in the direction of the window.

But then there was that moan again, and when he risked a glance out of the window, there Betty was, touching herself, again.

So Fred had watched her, again.

And he watched her every week after that too.

Sometimes she used toys or she had her phone up, presumably watching porn or looking at a picture to help get her off, but usually it was just her hand and her imagination.

It was around the tenth time he watched her that Fred started touching himself too; if he was going to be ashamed of himself, he may as well give him something to _really_ feel shame over.

That had been almost half a year ago, and it’s happened countless times since then, but now that Archie is in juvie, Fred has no reason to go into his room, and if he goes in there now, hoping to find Betty, well that would just make him a pervert, wouldn’t it?

But then his phone rings, just as he bounding up the stairs and heading towards his own room instead of Archie’s, and he pauses when he sees Betty’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” he answers slowly, eyebrows knit together in confusion and worry.

“Mr. Andrews,” Betty sighs, sounding breathless.

Fred’s feet start carrying him down the hall, but he pauses at Archie’s door. “Betty, is everything okay? Are you all right?”

Betty pants over the line, making little mewling sounds. “You didn’t come to the window today,” she eventually gets out through heavy breaths. “You’re not watching me.”

Fred’s heart stops at her words. “What?”

“I’m touching myself, Mr. Andrews,” Betty says as an answer. “My fingers are circling my clit and it’s making my pussy clench, and I’m imagining your cock is inside me right now.”

“ _Jesus_ , Betty,” Fred chokes out, suddenly pushing his way into Archie’s room and heading straight to the window. Betty is doing just as she said she was, laid out on her bed just like always.

Fred gulps as he watches, the realization that Betty’s known he’s been watching her all this time making him so hard that he has to unzip his pants.

There’s more panting on the other end, and Fred watches as the phone in Betty’s hand shakes as she gets closer to the edge. “Are-Are you watching me now, Mr. Andrews? I’m so close.”

“I’m watching, Betty,” Fred promises her, his own hand moving to work over his cock now. “I’m watching and I’m touching myself too. Thinking about how good it would feel to be inside you.”

“ _Mr. Andrews_ ,” Betty whines, her hand moving faster and her hips bucking. “Fuck. Mr. Andrews, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Betty,” Fred orders her, hand picking up its pace. “Come all over my cock.”

When Betty comes, Fred can hear the sounds of it better this time, right in his ear, and it makes the visual that much hotter.

Her whole body trembles as her orgasm washes over her; her thighs clamped around her hand as she rolls to the side and whines until the feeling finally passes and she relaxes.

Once she’s done, Betty pushes herself up so she can watch Fred jerk himself off through the window, a lazy smile on her face as she brings her phone to her ear.

“It’s nice to finally be watching _you_ , Mr. Andrews.”


	17. Lesson Learned (Veronica/Hiram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica thinks she has Hiram cornered, but his daughter doesn’t realize she’s bit off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody posted any objections when I asked and I've run out of other prewritten Veronica fills so you're getting it. Warning for dubcon and incest.

As Veronica writhes and moans on her father’s cock, she’s sure her thoughts are running somewhere close to his; _when is she ever going to learn?_  
  
It doesn’t matter how many times Veronica thinks she’s got the upper hand on Hiram, she never fails to feel blindsided when she realizes that her father has actually been five steps ahead of her the entire time and she’s barely just catching up.   
  
She had really thought she’d done it this time, been foolish enough to think she’d found the smoking gun to tie her father to her boyfriend’s frame job and that she’d be about to get her Archiekins out of this hell hole.   
  
And she had come here to tell him the good news, prematurely, she realizes now, as the walls of her cunt flutter and tighten around Hiram’s cock as she comes for what might be the seventh time.   
  
Veronica had arrived at the juvenile detention center in her familiar blonde wig and flashed her pearly whites at the same men she always did, and had been led to the empty cell where she was supposed to be secretly meeting with Archie, just as she had so many times before.   
  
Except this time, when she’d arrived, it wasn’t her dashing muscly beau waiting for her, but her smirking, evil father.  
  
“I’m disappointed it you, _mija_ ,” he had said with a sigh as he got to his feet and met her at the entrance, nodding to the guard just outside it as he closed the door to give them privacy. “I thought I’d taught you better than this. Did you really think I’d make it this easy for you?”  
  
She hadn’t known what to say, or maybe she had and she just can’t remember what it was now, because all she recalls after that is her father’s rough hands ripping the blonde wig off her head before grabbing a fist full of dark hair and pulling her over to the cot.  
  
Veronica didn’t fight him when he started taking her clothes off, she remembers that much—though she still doesn’t know why—and when Hiram had guided her face forward and shoved his massive cock in her mouth and started fucking her throat to get himself hard, she hadn’t fought that, either. 

(It’s probably because a part of her loves this—the game they place, the back and forth. Whether she’s winning or losing, it’s a dance she enjoys far too much to ever walk away from)

She doesn’t remember fighting at all until around the fourth orgasm, when her father’s cock hadn’t stopped for even a stroke as her sore body thrashed and spasmed as she came; her nails digging into Hiram’s forearms as she tried to pull herself off his cock.  
  
“ _Daddy_!” Veronica had cried, desperate and pleading. “Daddy, please stop, I can’t take anymore.”   
  
It had been what her father wanted to hear, she knew it—Veronica might have a lot to learn still, but there are some things a daughter just _knows_ about her father—but it hadn’t done anything to stop him.   
  
Because her seventh orgasm is still vibrating in Veronica’s bones as her eighth steadily approaches, and she’s just flat out sobbing now; her face as wet with tears as her thighs are with the cum she’d squirted out during the third and fifth times she came on her father’s cock.   
  
The guard outside the door, the one that’s helped her visit Archie and who she thought was on her side until today, has to hear her moans and squeals, if not her cries, but he does nothing—not that Veronica expects him to.   
  
He’s just another person her father has in his pocket, who he’ll use and then fuck over once he’s gotten all he can from him, because that’s what her father does; he fucks people over or he just plan _fucks_ them—even his own daughter.   
  
And as Veronica’s eighth orgasm hits her like a freight train and Hiram’s grip on her hips tightens so he can keep her squirming body securely on his cock and feel every throbbing moment of it, she can’t wait until the day comes when she finally gets to fuck him right back. 


	18. Once Upon A Time (Toni/Serpents)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Toni Really Became a Serpent should have been the title of the video file.

It’s been weeks since Toni and Cheryl were kicked out of the Serpents, and while FP isn’t the first of them to reach out, he is the first to try to get through to Cheryl instead of Toni.  
  
Cheryl knows it’s because none of them care about her—they all just want Toni back and know that her girlfriend is part of the deal now—but that’s part of why she agreed to meet FP at Pop’s when he’d texted her; she’s intrigued, to say the least.  
  
FP shows up late, as expected, and if Cheryl weren’t so curious, she’d have left after the first minute, so she’s sporting a deeper scowl than usual when he finally pulls into the parking lot and stops his bike right beside the driver’s seat of her car.  
  
“Sorry about the wait,” he tells her without much remorse as he leans on one foot and reaches a hand into his jacket pocket.  
  
Cheryl glares up at him, but decides not to waste more of her time by chewing him out. “Just get on with it then. I don’t have all day.”  
  
“My boy wants Topaz back,” FP gets straight to the point. “All the boys do.”  
  
“She’s not interested,” Cheryl quickly shoots back. “As she’s made very clear to all of them.”  
  
FP nods and chuckles lightly. “Yeah, she’s a stubborn one,” he says fondly. “No way in hell she’ll listen to any of us. Might listen to you, though.”  
  
Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “And why, pray tell, would I tell her to go back to the so-called family that kicked her out? Kicked _us_ out?”  
  
“Cause if you knew what she did to get in, you’d know what wearing that snake skin really means to her,” FP answers cryptically, pulling something out of his pocket. It looks like a jump drive and he flips it between his gloved fingers before he holds it out to her. “Watch it. All of it. And get back to me.”  
  
Cheryl snarls as she takes the tiny stick, and scoffs as the man rudely revs his engine and drives off without so much as a farewell.

  
  
\---

  
  
She waits until Toni leaves for work before she gets her laptop and plugs the drive in.  
  
The unease filling Cheryl’s gut only gets worse when she spots the single video file in the folder that pops up, and the uninformative numerical title of it just makes her more anxious. But instead of dragging the suspense out any longer, she simply takes a deep breath and clicks twice.  
  
Toni’s face immediately fills the screen, but it doesn’t draw the fond smile from Cheryl it usually does, because the view is half covered by the fat shaft of a cock —one that obviously belongs to the person holding the camera.  
  
That same person is talking now, but all Cheryl can register is that it’s FP’s voice because she’s too distracted watching her girlfriend grin before she opens wide and takes as much of the cock into her mouth as she can.  
  
The sounds coming from the laptop are lewd and crude and make Cheryl’s skin crawl, but not more than the obvious enjoyment Toni is getting from deep-throating FP’s cock.  
  
It’s beyond hard to watch, but Cheryl can’t look away, not even when FP tells Toni to pull back just as thick ropes of cum start spurting from the tip of his cock and coating her girlfriend’s tongue, where it pools until he tells her she can swallow it.  
  
“You got a mouth on you, girl,” FP praises her as his cock starts to go limp at the bottom of the frame. “You ready for your next trial?”  
  
Toni grins, some of FP’s cum still smeared on the corner of her mouth. “Yes, sir.”  
  
When the scene cuts, another one immediately starts, and Cheryl can’t tell if it’s the same day or a different one, because Toni is naked now; naked and on her knees on the floor of what the redhead thinks is the Whyte Wyrm, and this time, Cheryl counts eight cocks surrounding her.  
  
She watches Toni service each one with equal vigor, unable to distinguish which cock belongs to which Serpent because the audio is just a chorus of shouting and grotesque encouragement.  
  
It feels like it goes on for hours, though the time stamp says otherwise, and by the end of it, Toni’s face and chest is absolutely drenched in cum, her beautiful caramel colored skin streaked white with semen. 

Cheryl curls her lip in disgust at the sight and skips ahead, instantly regretting it when she lands on the image of a naked Toni, mounted on a motorcycle, and fucking herself on the cock of a rough looking older Serpent with long, unwashed hair.  
  
“How’s she doing?” FP asks from behind the camera, his enjoyment plain as day in his voice.  
  
The old man Toni’s fucking grins at his leader and gives the camera a thumbs up. “Forgot how tight teen pussy is,” he grunts as he leans back in the seat of his bike like the lazy fuck he looks like. “Can’t wait to drain my balls into her.”  
  
“Hear that, Topaz?” FP teases. “You gonna let Tall Boy fill that tight cunt of yours?” Toni nods and whines her affirmative answer. “What if he knocks you up?”  
  
“Anything to be a Serpent,” Toni declares, and Cheryl has to move the cruiser along before she has to watch that ogre fill the same pussy she loves eating out so much with disgusting Serpent sperm.  
  
But Cheryl regrets it again immediately when the scene she happens to skip to ends up being a close up of Toni’s stretched holes overflowing with so much cum that there’s no way it came from just two people.  
  
Cheryl’s stomach turns at the sight, as she thinks of all the times her own tongue has lapped at and teased that same hole, and she has to slam the laptop shut before she can see anything else.  
  
Toni has always been vague when Cheryl asked what her initiation into the Serpents had been like, just told her that she should be glad that Jughead changed the rules when he became king, so she knew it had to have been something drastic, but Cheryl hadn’t expected _this_.  
  
She can’t believe Toni did all that to become a Serpent and how much she clearly enjoyed it. And most of all, Cheryl can’t believe FP would ever think showing her this would make her inclined to push her girlfriend _back_ to them.  
  
No, after watching that, Cheryl plans on doing everything in her power to make sure Toni never wants to be a Serpent ever again.


	19. Thankful (Cheryl/Archie/Veronica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Veronica want to show Cheryl their thanks for hiding Archie in Thistlehouse after he escapes juvie.

When Cheryl kicked her mother out of Thistlehouse, she thought she’d love having it all to herself (and Nana Rose, obvi), but ever since she offered Archie asylum while he hid from Riverdale’s inept but increasingly crooked police, she’s found she quite enjoys the company.  
  
Well, she enjoys _Archie’s_ company.  
  
She’s had a crush on him for ages, one that never went away, even when he was rude enough to reject her that night by the pool, and she’s realizing it only increases everyday she’s around him. 

Archie is still sweet and still very much himself, but there’s an edge to him now that Cheryl finds unbelievably attractive, and every day that she falls for him a little bit more, it gets harder and harder for her not to do something about it.  
  
But that problem is solved for her one night, when Veronica is over visiting her boyfriend and they inform her that they’d like to thank her for the generous hospitality she’s offered Archie; a _thank you_ they’d like to give in the form of sex, because it’s Archie and Veronica, and that’s how they communicate.  
  
Cheryl’s surprised for just a second before she’s grinning and she accepts with glee, because not only has she always had a crush on Archie, but she’s harbored quite the crush on Veronica since she first saw her too, so to finally get a chance with both of them?  
  
Well, if someone had told Cheryl that being kind to others meant being rewarded so generously, perhaps she wouldn’t have been such a bitch her whole life.

  
  
\---

  
  
It’s just Cheryl and Veronica to start, the two girls kissing softly in the middle of Cheryl’s canopy sleigh bed while their hands explore each other’s naked bodies. 

Archie is sitting against the headboard watching them, legs spread as he strokes his cock to the sight of them tangled together, like it’s a live show just for him. 

Which it kind of is.  
  
When Veronica’s nimble fingers find their way between Cheryl’s legs, she gasps into Veronica’s mouth, arching into the other girl as she rubs her clit. Archie’s moaning now, like he’s making the noise Cheryl can’t make herself while she’s kissing his girlfriend, and it makes her pull away and reach for him.  
  
She knows she’s supposed to be the center of attention—as she should always be—but Cheryl’s wanted Archie for so long, and there’s few things in life that make her feel as good as finally getting what she wants.  
  
Besides, as Cheryl settles between Archie’s knees on her own and takes his leaking cock between her plump lips, Veronica is quick to follow; getting on her own knees behind her so she can eat Cheryl out while the redhead is sucking Archie’s cock.  
  
Veronica’s tongue proves very skillful as it licks through Cheryl’s dripping cunt, the flush pink lips of her pussy parting around every swipe; lapping hungrily, teasing her, building her up before she finally settles as Cheryl’s entrance and dips inside her, bringing her thumb up to press against her clit as she licks into her.  
  
It feels so good that Cheryl can barely concentrate on Archie’s cock, her hand moving sloppily and inconsistently over his hard shaft as she tries to control her breathing enough to handle taking him back into her mouth without choking.  
  
She eventually gives up and it doesn’t take long for the combination of Veronica’s expert tongue and her fingers on her clit to give Cheryl her first orgasm of the night.  
  
The golden couple gives Cheryl no time to recover before they’re rearranging themselves, Archie pulling Veronica into a quick kiss so he can get a taste of Cheryl on her lips before they get into position.  
  
Cheryl ends up on her back, Veronica kneeling by her head as Archie takes his place between her spread legs as slips his cock inside of her.

It feels bigger in her cunt than it did in her mouth, and it takes a few pumps of his hips before it starts to feel _good_ , but once it does…  
  
Veronica leans down to kiss her, swallowing her moans as Archie’s cock pushes her towards her rapidly approaching second orgasm. Cheryl’s brain is focused on nothing but pleasure and she’s starting to lose all concept of time because it all just feels so endlessly _amazing_ , but it can’t be too long before Archie is making her come again, the walls of her pussy trying to clench around him and pull in his cock as he fucks her through it. 

Cheryl’s second orgasm is still tingling through her and making her body limp and pliable, giving Archie no trouble when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him so he can stay inside her while he gets on his back.  
  
Archie doesn’t miss a beat once he’s comfortable, his fingers digging into Cheryl’s hips as he starts thrusting up into her again, easily finding the same pace he had been using before she came, even from underneath her. Veronica is hovering off to the side again, focusing on Cheryl’s bouncing tits this time instead of trying to kiss her.

When Cheryl comes for the third time, Archie comes with her, a symphony of moaning and grunting as the redheads throb together. 

She keeps her eyes locked on the boy beneath her, committing the look on his face to memory while his hips jerk up against her with every spurt of cum he shoots deep into her.  
  
Cheryl almost whines when it’s done, but the heavy warmth Archie’s left inside her keeps her from feeling completely empty when he pulls her off his cock. Thick ropes of his cum immediately start dripping from her fucked hole with nothing keeping it plugged inside there, but Veronica makes quick work of pulling Cheryl onto her back beside her boyfriend so she can settle between her legs again and clean her up.  
  
Once Archie finds the strength, he rolls over and starts kissing Cheryl, slow and languidly, the same way Veronica is licking his cum out of her still fluttering her cunt, and Cheryl makes a mental note to start being kinder to her hot, sex addicted friends.


	20. Mystery Solved (Betty/Black Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty offers the Black Hood a deal that he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably going to be my last update for a while, since this is one of the last prewritten short fills I have. I'll probably get to filling more prompts soon again and when I do, I'll post them here too. 
> 
> Warning for nonconsenual incest (though the sex itself is consensual).

If Betty's honest, the thing she likes most about her detective work is the challenge of solving a case; helping people, even saving them, is a close second, but a second, nonetheless.  
  
Figuring out who killed Jason Blossom last year was a thrill, as horrifying as watching that video had been. Seeing Clifford Blossom enter that frame, raise his gun and shoot his own son in the head, it was a moment that will stay with Betty forever, and not just because it was nightmare inducing.  
  
But Trying to uncover the identity of the Black Hood is so much more exciting than that ever was, because every time a new body is discovered and increases the stakes, the more adrenaline Betty feels pumping through her veins as she goes over all the clues she's discovered.  
  
But nothing gives her more of a thrill than when she gets to talk to the Black Hood herself.  
  
The first time they talk, it's just about business: why he's doing this, what he gets out of it, who he might target next.  
  
Betty tries to ask all the right question and listen for any hints he might drop, but it feels like the call is over before she even gets a chance to get into it, and then all she can do is wait for him to strike again.

  
  
\---

  
  
It isn't until the seventh time they talk, after four more people have died, that Betty has the guts to voice her offer.  
  
She had come up with it after their third call, but it's taken her this long to work up the courage to actually extend it to the serial killer she's bonded with.  
  
"For how long?" the deep voice asks after some contemplation. "How long would I have to stop?"  
  
Betty swallows, fingers playing with the collar of her shirt nervously as she looks at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. "A week," she answers, aiming low as to not push her luck. "I'll sleep with you if you don't kill anyone for a week."  
  
"And the week after that?" he questions, interested.  
  
"I'll do it again," Betty promises. "But then you have to stop for another week."  
  
It's not a long term solution, she _hopes_ , but she also hopes that meeting the Black Hood—seeing him, touching him, letting him inside her—will help her figure out who he is and end this whole thing once and for all.  
  
"Deal."

  
  
\---

  
  
They meet at an abandoned house on the edge of Fox Forest and the Black Hood never takes his clothes off.  
  
He's a white male, Betty can tell that much from his pink dick and the little bit of his face she can see through the holes of the mask he wears the whole time.  
  
She's completely naked and on her back, the dirty wood floor uncomfortable and leaving scratches on her alabaster skin as the man above her grunts with every thrust of his cock.  
  
It's not a pleasurable experience, but Betty grits her teeth and suffers through it; she forces herself to look into his steely green eyes the entire time, even when he finally unloads into her.

  
  
\---

  
  
Betty considers having the DNA tested, but she doesn't exactly want to explain to anyone just how she ended up in possession of the Black Hood's semen, so she just lets his thick cum coat the inside of her thighs all the way home, until she gets in the shower and washes herself clean.

  
  
\---

  
  
The Black Hood doesn't call her for the next week, but when there are no new murders reported, Betty meets him at the same abandoned house again seven days later.  
  
Betty doesn't come that time either, at least not from the Black Hood's short and sloppy thrusts.  
  
Later, when she's lying in bed, her fingers sticky with his cum as she fucks it deeper inside while picturing the faces of all the different men she images he could be, though? Then, she comes)-.

  
  
\---

  
  
One week, the Black Hood doesn't fuck her, just makes Betty suck his cock until he paints her innocent face white with his cum, and then lays her down on that hard floor and eats her out.  
  
His mask makes her thighs itch and he's as sloppy with his tongue as he is with his cock, but it's the closest he's gotten to making her come yet. 

\---

  
  
It isn't until the tenth week that Betty finally does it.  
  
She knows it's risky, but she's never noticed him bringing any weapons to their little meetings, and she can only hope that the mace she has tucked in her purse will be enough to protect herself if he reacts badly.  
  
Betty waits until the Black Hood is inside her and his hips have found a steady rhythm. He usually lasts around three minutes—sometimes four, if Betty just lies there and doesn't do anything to speed the process up—so she counts the seconds in her head before she makes her move.  
  
About a hundred and sixty seconds in, when she's sure his balls are starting to tighten, Betty reaches up and pulls the Black Hood's mask off to reveal his identity, but neither of them have time to fully register the moment before he starts coming.  
  
His eyes are wide, no longer scary now that the rest of his face is exposed, and Betty is sure hers are the same.  
  
" _Dad?!_ " she gasps in shock, more focused on the discovery that it's her father's warm cum spilling into her cunt right now—the same cum she's been taking for months—than she is on the fact that he's the one that was butchering people not that long ago. 

Hal doesn't say anything, just grunts and groans as he finishes emptying his load into his daughter pinned beneath him, and Betty can't find any more words either, not when she finally comes herself.

  
  
\---

  
  
Days later, when everything is out and her world has fallen apart, Betty chalks her orgasm up to the thrill of a mystery solved; she always did say that feeling was better than sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
